New Partner
by Demon22
Summary: Kakuzu... meet Hidan... Now that you two meet, he's immortal. Handle it okay :   Not in actually what happens... exactly


Kakuzu yawned. He really was going to hate this day. Today he was getting a new partner. Oh yippee. Kakuzu usually killed all of his partners once they get on his nerves. Well this one will go by just as the others went by. Kakuzu sighed. He didn't exactly hate killing his partners, most of the time they deserved it.  
>Kakuzu had to snicker then; he quite frankly enjoyed killing his allies, as long as it didn't damage anything. Kakuzu slowly got up to meet his 'new' partner. When he opened the door he saw a young boy standing their pointing at the 12 year old brat of Sasori's. Great I got a brat to… just swell. "You fuckin asshole! Stop trying to blow my damn head off!" The boy was yelling.<br>Sasori's brat looked quite annoyed. "Well than shut your mouth un!" He yelled at the other newbie. Sasori's brat was here for only 1 month and already knew how to push certain button of certain people. "I haven't said shit dumbass!" The other one yelled. He won't last a day here. Kakuzu concluded. "Hello." He said watching as Sasori's brat stared at the newbie. "Yeah right un! Do I look stupid to you?" The brat yelled throwing more clay.  
>The other newbie didn't even try to dodge. "Fuck yes!" He growled. Deidara really started to look pissed. Suddenly Sasori stormed in cursing the brat when he pinched his ear and dragged him off. The brat probably destroyed some precious puppets of his. Kakuzu then stared at his 'new' partner. "What the fuck are YOU looking at!" His partner yelled. "My new partner that probably is going to die in a day or two." Kakuzu responded.<br>His partner suddenly started to laugh aloud. "I dare you to try to kill me!" He laughed. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Is this kid serious? "You know you should really be careful or someone will kill you." Kakuzu said. The newbie laughed even harder. "Try if you want!" He said falling to the floor in laughter. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Kakuzu said, he didn't understand this kid at all.  
>"I'm immortal dumbass!" The kid laughed. "Immortal? Are you honestly that dumb?" Kakuzu chuckled. "Fuck you dumbass." The brat was no longer laughing. "Have you seen my scythe?" He asked pushing himself up. "What's your name brat?" Kakuzu asked, trying to sound friendly. "None of your business dumbass." The kid growled. Kakuzu was now getting annoyed. "Brat, tell me your name now." Kakuzu growled, he was now walking towards the kid that just stood there. "Fine you want to know so bad I'll tell you Hidan, you fucking dumbass." The kid smirked.<br>That's it I'm going to kill my partner now. Whoa new world record around 5 minutes and I want to kill him already. Kakuzu walked over to 'Hidan' who was grinning or smirking. This kid was really insane and Kakuzu knew it.

Hidan was hoping to find his Scythe in the shithole but instead he found an annoying blondie and some freak. "C'mon asshole, I really need to find my Scythe." Hidan said, he was itching for a fight to give Jashin a sacrifice. Hidan suddenly felt something hard slam into his jaw. "Ow! That fucking hurt asshole!" Hidan mumbled after he landed. He knew that must have broken his jaw or his entire skull. That must have killed some brain cells.  
>The man was just standing there, and stiches were flying out of his wrist. "What the fuck was that for! You could have killed some very important brain cells." Hidan yelled rubbing his jaw. He was surprised it still worked with the force of that blow. "Just shut up already." The man hissed walking away. Hidan smirked. Getting on your nerves am I? He quickly scurried up. "So where'd you assholes put my fucking scythe?" Hidan said.<br>"Watch your mouth." The man hissed. "And asshole you haven't told me your name yet!" Hidan accused. The man sighed in aggravation. "Kakuzu, now leave me alone." He said. "No not until you fuckers get my fucking scythe!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu seemed to get really aggravated for the next thing Hidan knew was that he was beheaded.  
>"Thank god!" Kakuzu growled storming away. "Aw crap! How the fuck am I supposed to get my fucking Scythe now!" Hidan screamed making Kakuzu look back. "What the!" He screeched. "What the fuck? I told your sorry ass I was fucking immortal!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu slammed his head into the door mumbling crap.<br>"Hello? Asshole now will you fucking please reattach my head?" Hidan bitched. "No! You and your damn head just sit and stay there in silence!" Kakuzu seemed almost insane. Hidan couldn't help but laugh. Kakuzu's foot suddenly slammed into Hidan's head leaving a nice red mark. "Ow! That definitely hurt!" Hidan said.  
>"Shut up! This is just a nightmare! I'll wake up and be all on my own without dealing with your stanky ass and be able to go do my bounties alone!" Kakuzu said slamming his head in the door again. "Does this mean I'm going to be a fucking head till you go fucking sane again?" Hidan asked cursing. "Yes! Now leave me alone!" Kakuzu screeched walking in the room. Well fuck.<p>

Kakuzu knew he was going insane. He didn't like his partner but unfortunately his partner was immortal. He slammed his head in the wall wishing it was a dream. That's it I'm insane! I got too caught up with money that I'm insane now! Kakuzu slammed his head in the wall again when Konan walked in. "Well I guess you already tried to murder your partner. Now may you please reattach his head before Zetsu finds his body or Sasori gets annoyed by the screaming and…." Konan suddenly fell silent. Who knew what Sasori did to his past partners. Kakuzu suddenly shivered at the thought. "Fine." He mumbled.  
>"Oh hello bitch finally back to reattach my fucking head oi?" Hidan asked. "This is it, I'm defiantly insane." Kakuzu told himself as he gripped the head by the silver hair. He placed it on the limp body and stitched his head on then snapped the stich in half. "There." He grumbled. "Why thank fuckin Jashin!" Hidan squealed snapping his neck. "That's fucking better. Now where the hell is my Jashin damned Scythe!" Hidan said. "Be careful! The stitches could break easily and I'm not going to sew your head on again!" Kakuzu hissed.<br>"Oh shut up whinny asshole." Hidan said plopping on the ground. "You know show some respect to your elders!" Kakuzu growled when Hidan busted out laughing. "I'm older, trust me." He grinned then. "You don't look older." Kakuzu replied. "How fucking old are you?" Hidan asked looking up, stitching the black stitches one pale skin. "around 100." Kakuzu stated. Hidan whistled. "Wow. I'm just 50." He stated grinning.


End file.
